Turbochargers of the above-mentioned kind are known from the prior art, for example from WO 01/96713 and WO 02/27164, but also from EP 0 226 444 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,398,483; 5,692,879; 4,780,054; 3,972,644 or 2,860,827. In general, actuation devices used comprise a membrane in an actuator housing which is subjected to positive or negative pressure (in the context of the present specification when a “pressure” is mentioned, it should be understood to encompass either negative or positive pressure or both). The use of such a membrane is also one of the preferred embodiments of the present invention, although other actuation types, such as mechanical actuation or electromagnetic actuation, are also embodiments.
The above cited prior art all have their respective components specifically adapted to specific design criteria for the turbocharger they are designed for, and their components are also often specifically designed for a specific fluid control arrangement. Such designs are necessarily limited to the particular dimensions and parameters of the particular turbocharger. A modular approach for a specific turbocharger or fluid control arrangement for different applications is therefore not possible from the prior art. This contributes to production costs and reduces the possible number of pieces. On the other hand, it is impossible with the constructions of the prior art to realize different displacement forces (which are different in vehicles of different size and power) and/or different adjustment tolerances that are desirable in different applications.